


Behind

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Literally the doctor and Madame Jemma angry kissing. Literally all that it is.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElodieCarterERogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieCarterERogers/gifts).



Doctor Leopold Fitz was working at his desk when his colleague, whom he despised, Jemma Simmons came in.

"What do you want?" He asked, completely irritated just by her presence.

"Oh just checking if I left something in here." She replied all non-chalant in that intoxicating accent she has. Who had the audacity to speak in such a smooth sweet accent? Jemma Simmons. That's who.

"Why would you leave something here?" He just wanted her to go. He could not be around her at the moment.

"I mean I will leave something here. Or I might when I'm done."

"Done with what?" He sighed.

"You." She sauntered over to his desk and placed his papers to the side before sitting gracefully in the vacated space.

"What?" What the bloody hell was she doing?

"So many questions, Doctor Fitz." She purred and put her feet on either side of his chair. She used them to pull him closer. She leaned in, centimeters away from his lips and whispered, "Kiss me Leopold. Kiss me like you've never kissed anyone in your whole life."

And so, he did. Oh, he did.

It started chaste, then it quickly grew to fire and passion. Tongues battling for dominance in one another mouths.

Jemma moaned into his mouth, and Fitz heard himself growl and whisk her off the desk with his hands. She was brought onto his lap, her lips still fused to his. Not that he minded that lack of oxygen or personal space.

Reluctantly, Jemma pulled away and smirked. She took a pin out of her impeccably neat bun and left it on his desk. "So I have an excuse to come back." She kissed him again, feather light. She got off his lap and walked out, leaving Fitz gobsmacked. He just made out with Jemma Simmons! He looked at her clip.

He was so glad she left that behind.


End file.
